


Concussion | OT8 Version

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [36]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: #BestLeaderBangChan, 8 is fate, Concussions, Eight is Fate, Everyone is protective of Felix, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, OT8, Possible medical inaccuracies, Protective Hyungs, im not a doctor leave me alone, protective Stray Kids, this is fanFICTION for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Felix wants to practice some dance part he couldn't get right, but Hyunjin said it's time to call it quits.The Aussie tries to argue, but in the end Hyunjin goes to tell security they're leaving, but Felix decides to dance anyways while his fellow '00 liner is gone. Things don't exactly go as planned, and Felix doesn't remember much until he wakes up in the hospital.ORFelix is Dumb and doesn't listen and it results in him getting a concussion, and smothered by his protective members.***EDITED: who tf is k!m w00j!n :)
Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220564
Comments: 12
Kudos: 370





	Concussion | OT8 Version

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, I've actually been working on this one for like a month. Things are super stressful and I'm basically living at my aunt and uncle's house out in the middle of nowhere for now. I lost my ESA cat and my emotions are all over the place, and for now I'm hoping to drown my sorrow in fanfic writing, but we'll see how long that lasts lol

Felix sighed as he and Hyunjin stood up from their break, looking at the clock. 

Midnight. 

"We should do one last run through." Felix said. They had already been in the practice room for a couple hours, so he couldn't imagine there was too much longer before Chan came in here and dragged both Hyunjin and Felix out by their ears. 

"No, we should head back, Lixie." Hyunjin said as he stood up. 

Felix whined and rolled his eyes slightly. "Just one more, promise. I just can't get a few of the foot sequences right."

"No Lixie, Channie will yell at us both if we aren't back soon."

"And I'll take the blame." Felix said before standing up, and Hyunjin grabbed his arm. 

"You just got pale right before my eyes, we're going home." Felix groaned. 

"Hyungie, I feel fine-" 

"We are going home. Please don't argue, I'm not as strong as Chan or as nice as Minnie, please just work with me." 

Felix sighed. He knew he couldn't talk back, but he wanted to stay. 

"Fine. Go tell security we're heading out, I'll clean up in here." Felix said, and Hyunjin nodded before leaving to do so. 

Felix finished cleaning up relatively quickly, so he put the song on his phone and started doing the moves he couldn't get right…

Only to fall off balance and land on the floor. 

Hard. 

The wind got knocked out of his lungs upon landing on his back, taking desperate breaths as he opened his eyes and groaned when he saw black spots crowding his vision. He could hear footsteps approaching quickly, so he stood up and turned off his music, trying to act like he hadn't just been dancing when he was told not to. 

"Lixie, I heard a crash, did you fall?" The voice reached him before he could actually see the older, but only by a few seconds. 

Felix stumbled over his vocabulary for a second before answering. 

"Yeah, but it's fine." He winced at the slight slur he heard in his voice and hoped to any and all gods that Hyunjin hadn't heard it. 

The universe hated him though. 

"Lix, did you hit your head?" 

"I- maybe, but it's-" 

"Don't even say that it's fine, we're going home and telling Channie hyung." Felix wined, but didn't argue. He knew that it would only make things worse. 

That, and the black spots in his vision weren't fully going away and it kind of concerned him. 

  
  
  


Felix wasn't really sure how they got home so quickly, and he couldn't quite remember coming into the dorm itself, but he was sure that Hyunjin had texted them all before they got here. 

Because everyone was already gathered in the living room. 

How did it go from telling Channie hyung to having a group meeting?!

"Felix, you with us?" 

It was Changbin. Wait when had he sat down?

"Y-yeah, sorry. What were you saying?" 

"Felix, look at me." The voice came from his right, so he turned and tried to figure out who had spoken. Seungmin? Minho?

"Huh?" He asked, looking between the two. 

"Felix, do you remember the last five minutes of our conversation?"

What conversation?

"Minho get him ready."

Ready for what? 

  
  
  


"Lift your arms, baby." Minho was helping him change, but when had he walked from the living room to his room? He was tired, couldn't he just sleep?

"No, hun, you can't sleep yet." He whined and noticed that he was now laying down. 

"No, Felix come on- Felix!"

It was the last thing he heard before floating in darkness. 

  
  
  
  
  


When he finally regained some form of consciousness, he noticed a very annoying beeping. 

And it would not fucking stop. 

He groaned a bit to try to clear his throat before quickly wincing.

His throat felt like sandpaper and his lungs ached. 

"Felix, baby are you awake?" The voice sounded so familiar, but Felix couldn't recognize it for the life of him.

"Felix, open your eyes baby." He could barely understand anything, but he knew his name was being said by a different voice that was still as familiar. 

" _ Come on mate, open your eyes for us." _

Wait, he understood that. 

He opened his eyes slowly, being cautious of the bright lights above him. 

" _ Someone turn off the light _ ." The voice he could understand said. 

"Why are you speaking english?" 

"Because he can understand it." Felix didn't actually comprehend the Korean too well. It took him a long time just to process it was being said in the first place. 

" _ Felix, you with me?"  _ Felix's eyesight focused more and he looked around the room. All of his members were there, Chan being closest to him. 

Felix didn't want to even try to use his voice right now, so he just nodded and hesitantly stretched a bit. 

His muscles felt sore. 

" _ Lixie, do you want something to write with?"  _ Felix nodded and Changbin got his bag and pulled out a notebook, going to a clean page and handing him a pencil

Felix smiles at him, and the older smiled back. 

He took the pencil and slowly wrote in english. 

_ Water? Also when can I go home? _

Felix was  _ not _ trying to stay here longer than he needed to. 

" _ The doctor wanted to do a few tests when you woke up, he'll base when you can go home off that."  _ Chan told him. Felix nodded and noticed it was easier to comprehend things faster. He saw Seungmin get a cup and fill it with water before handing it to the boy. 

Felix drank it quickly and coughed a couple times to clear his throat. He noticed that the achiness in his lungs just wouldn’t stop, and he hoped he didn’t have any fractured ribs. 

" _ When is he doing the tests?"  _ He asked, and winced when he heard the slur in his voice. 

" _ Not sure, but Minho left to go tell them you're awake."  _

Felix nodded and thought for a second. Wait. 

" _ How long was I out?"  _

Chan looked nervous, and it made Felix's anxiety rise. 

" _ Day and a half." _

Felix felt like a bomb had been dropped. His heart sunk and he felt his hands get clammy, and the beeping- his heart monitor- got a bit faster. 

Felix couldn't speak, he felt like he couldn't think or move. He could hear Chris trying to talk to him, but it just sounded like-

" _ Felix, stay with me."  _ He jolted and looked around, noticing his friends were very concerned. 

He also noticed Minho had returned with a female nurse. 

_ "Would speaking English be easier for Mr. Lee?"  _ Her english was very fluent, and she sounded really nice. 

Chris smiled at her and nodded.  _ "English is his first language, and he seemed to have a hard time understanding Korean when he woke up."  _

The nurse nodded and went on the computer and typed something in. She frowned when she saw that the heart monitor was a little fast. 

" _ Do you know why his heart monitor had picked up speed?"  _

_ "I had told him how long he had been asleep, it triggered his anxiety."  _ Chan responded, taking one of Felix's hands in his own. 

_ "Does he have an anxiety diagnosis?"  _ She asked, concerned. Chan nodded. 

_ "He got diagnosed before he came to Korea, but it only got worse when we debuted."  _ He said, and she nodded in understanding. 

_ "My niece is a huge fan of yours, and my younger son has debuted in a group of his own."  _ She said with a smile, and Chan smiled back. 

_ "Tell your niece we appreciate her support. Who is your son?"  _

At this point Chan had noticed the more they talked about something else, the calmer Felix became.

_ "It would make her life to hear that it came directly from you, and my son is Jinwoo, he's the leader of Astro." _

Chan smiled, remembering his meeting with the slightly older boy at an award show. 

_ "Your son is very kind, caring, and hard working. He is also very protective of the younger ones. He's a good leader."  _ Chan said, and it made the woman smile. 

_ "Thank you, I tried to raise him to be a gentleman that anyone can rely on."  _

The conversation came to a halt when Felix started coughing. Chan helped him sit forward a bit and he rubbed his back. 

The nurse got an oxygen mask and put it on Felix's face and turned it on. The young aussie whined, but it only made him cough again. 

  
  


The tests took longer than Felix would have liked, and he was kept on the oxygen mask the whole time. Two hours later, Felix was sleeping when the nurse from before came back in with a small smile. 

“He can go home within the hour, but we’re sending him with oxygen and some medication that should help ease any anxiety that his concussion might make him feel. We recommend that he not dance for about a week, and he can start slowly after that. Only about an hour at a time.”

Chan was a bit confused at the oxygen part, and everyone but Seungmin was confused about everything else that had been said. 

“Why does he need the oxygen? He hit his head, right?” The nurse smiled sympathetically. 

“Yes, however he had a bit of wheezing when he was admitted, so we checked it out and it seemed as though his lungs and ribs suffered when he fell. He hasn’t been able to tell us much, but he did say his chest had hurt since the fall happened. He doesn’t have any fractures, but a few ribs seem to be bruised. Taking deep breaths will hurt, which is why we’re providing the oxygen for him.” 

“When can he be taken off the oxygen?” Minho asked. 

“He should only need it until what we send with you runs out, but if he feels he can breathe properly after three days, he should be able to stop using it.” She told them before going to undo the IV in the boy’s arm. 

“Wait, let me hold his arm down. He might freak out if he wakes up.” Chan said. The nurse smiled and waited. 

Chan used one hand to hold the younger’s hand, and his other hand held a firm grip on his shoulder. He nodded to the nurse, and Felix only flinched a bit when she swiftly pulled it out. 

“His concussion isn’t so bad that he can’t sleep at all, but try to wake him up every hour if possible. If he doesn’t show improvement by tomorrow, bring him back as more tests might be necessary.” She told Chan as she washed her hands. 

Chan had a few more basic questions, such as what to look out for that would indicate if he needed to go back, but they soon left with Felix riding back to the dorm in Chan’s lap. 

Changbin had wanted to carry Felix up to the dorm, and Chan hadn’t said no. He knew that everyone would be very protective of Felix for a long time, and he also knew not to get in the way unless Felix was uncomfortable or if it was causing problems between the other members. 

Felix’s recovery did take time, and all the members knew very well at this point how much Felix  _ hated _ the oxygen he was being forced to have on him. 

Their manager had given everyone a three day break so that Felix wouldn’t be alone while he was on the oxygen, and the man also knew that Chan would make him clear their schedules anyways so he saved himself some trouble and did it as soon as he heard that Felix was headed to the hospital.

His concussion symptoms only lasted for another day, and he tried to talk his way out of the oxygen that day. Chan had of course shook his head and said he wasn’t on the oxygen for his concussion, but to help him breathe as the damage to his lungs and ribs healed. 

Felix pouted and didn’t say anything else of it. 

When he was finally able to get off the oxygen, he begged harder than he had ever begged for anything to go to schedules with the rest of the group as long as he just sat in a chair and watched. 

He was just afraid of being alone, and Chan agreed because quite frankly he was a bit concerned about what path Felix’s mental health could drag him down if he was left alone for too long. 

Felix was finally cleared to dance again, and he was so happy. He complained a few days ago that his abs were disappearing because he couldn’t exercise anymore, but Chan only shrugged. 

“You can always get them back if you want to, but you really don’t need abs.” 

Felix nodded to what Chan had said, but he had gotten his abs back anyways. 

The only downside was that now he wasn’t allowed to stay back at practice without at least two people with him, usually Hyunjin and Minho, and those two made sure he took a ten minute break every hour. 

Every. Hour. 

He supposed it could be worse though, so he didn’t dare complain.

Time went on, but Felix’s stunt was not forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! It took me a while (as stated before) but it's finally done! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Requests on hold for now, but feel free to comment a request if you have one. I just might not get to it for a while. My apologies to the people who requested like a year ago, I just haven't had motivation for those particular requests but I go back and look at all of them every week!
> 
> I have an NCT127 Haechan-centric one that's close to being done, so be on the lookout!


End file.
